


Eu Te Amo

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: "Eu te amo". Três simples palavras com muito poder por trás delas.Contudo, Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon não precisavam disso para demonstrar que se amavam. Eles provavam com atitudes, preocupações e pensamentos.Uma autora disse, uma vez, que "eu te amo não quer dizer tudo", mas é triste morrer sem ter dito jamais essas palavras. Se não disser para quem você ama, para quem dirá?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Eu Te Amo

Um relógio bateu, em algum lugar, indicando a vinda da meia-noite.

Quando Marlene era criança, sentia muito medo daquele horário, como se algo especialmente ruim fosse acontecer. Sempre que batia a meia-noite, ela metia-se por baixo da cama, fechando os olhos com força, para cair logo no sono. Sempre teve insônia, e qualquer luz, por mínima que fosse, atrapalhava o seu descanso. Até que descobriu as vantagens de usar tapa olhos.

Naquela noite, nem os tapa olhos conseguiram tranquilizá-la, sua mente estava dispersa demais, os seus sentidos aguçados. Ela tinha certeza de que aquela vez não seria uma paranoia, como ocorria em sua infância. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer...

Afastou o edredom de cima de si, apoiando os pés na superfície fria do chão, o que causou calafrios em sua coluna. Estar com o cabelo preso em um coque já não parecia uma ideia tão boa. Apesar de estar de camisola (ela sentia-se incapaz de dormir com pijama, era desconfortável), ela colocou um casaco leve por cima, tentando aquecer-se um pouco mais.

Os chinelos jaziam esquecidos debaixo da cama, e Marlene sentia uma imensa preguiça, só no simples pensamento de agachar-se para precisar pega-los. Portanto, seguiu para a porta do quarto, saindo rapidamente.

Marlene sentia uma sensação claustrofóbica, era como se a casa, a cada vez mais, ficasse menor, mais vazia. Era uma reação psicológica à morte de seu irmão, Ian, que morreu quando ela ainda estudava em Hogwarts.

Porém, ela não era a única a ter um mal pressentimento.

James já dormia, mas Sirius, na cama ao lado, permanecia acordado, olhando para algumas fotografias. Enxergava um pouco pela luz que entrava pela janela aberta. Em certa altura da madrugada, a porta do quarto foi aberta, mas ele estava distraído demais para perceber. Foi só quando sentiu um peso na ponta da cama, que levantou o olhar.

— O que está fazendo ainda acordado? — Dorea Potter sussurrou.

Sirius deu de ombros, sem responder.

— Eu não consigo dormir — ele respondeu, no mesmo tom — Um... Sentimento ruim.

A mulher aproximou-se dele, e Sirius deu um espaço para que ela pudesse sentir-me mais cômoda.

— Deve ser apenas um sentimento... — Dorea esfregou o peito daquele a quem considerava seu filho.

— Eu nunca me senti assim — ele murmurou — Eu tenho certeza de que algo de muito ruim vai acontecer.

Dorea encolheu-se, quando uma tosse começou a sair. Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, tentando abafar ao máximo o som, mas James nem se mexeu.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

Ela balançou a mão, como se pedindo para ele ignorar. Quando recuperou-se, ela respirou fundo, tendo ajuda de sua boca aberta. A verdade é que a mãe de James estava com uma aparência extremamente doentia, nos últimos tempos.

Carne de dragão era cara e rara. Apesar de ter muitos movimentos contra a venda dessa carne, inclusive por confundir-se entre os tipos de carne muggles, era a favorita dos Potter. Afinal, eles podiam bancar, assim como outras famílias sangues puras. O problema era justamente esse: como a carne era cara, muitas pessoas estavam vendendo, sem cuidar direito dela, o que causava a varíola de dragão.

Uma doença que não tinha cura. E Dorea e Charlus Potter estavam com aquela doença, algo que atormentava a James dia e noite. Como se não bastasse todas as mortes por Death Eaters, a varíola era outra causa de morte bem provável.

— Não se preocupe comigo, querido! — Dorea sorriu fracamente, a voz rouca pela tosse tão frequente — Acho melhor eu ir para o quarto agora... Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me avise.

— Não, está tudo bem — ele respondeu, preocupado.

Mesmo quando ela saiu, James continuava em seu pesado sono, e Sirius sentiu inveja dele, por ter essa capacidade, por não sentir aquele pressentimento, por não ter seu sono tirado de si.

Todas as fotos de seus anos em Hogwarts estavam em cima da cama. Provavelmente, uma ou outra deviam ter caído, de tanto que ele se moveu. Pela manhã, ele as buscaria. Naquele momento, ele só pensava em tentar pegar no sono, e esquecer aquele sentimento.

Marlene andava pelos corredores da casa, observando os porta retratos pendurados nas paredes. Se estivesse de salto, seus passos ecoariam pelo assoalho, e daria para ser escutada dentro dos quartos.

Ela abriu silenciosamente uma das portas, abrindo apenas uma fresta, para ver aos seus pais, dormindo tranquilamente na cama. Suspirando, aliviada, ela fechou a porta, seguindo pelo corredor até chegar às escadas.

— Eu sempre imaginei essa cena.

Marlene virou-se, rapidamente, apoiando-se na parede ao lado da escadaria.

Bellatrix Lestrange apontava sua varinha para ela, os olhos brilhando em sua mais completa loucura.

— Acho que ela não está com a varinha... — ela sussurrou para alguém invisível, o que só lhe dava um ar mais insano e psicótico — Quem diria!

Marlene engoliu em seco, só conseguindo pensar nos seus pais, no quarto próximo.

— Desça as escadas — ordenou Bellatrix.

Ela hesitou, não querendo virar as costas para aquela maluca. Portanto, ela jogou o pé para trás, errando o degrau, fazendo-a cair ruidosamente. Assim que chegou ao andar de baixo, sentiu perfeitamente uma dor na cabeça e algo úmido caindo em sua testa. Olhando para cima, viu as botas negras descendo lentamente os degraus, como se desfrutasse de sua fragilidade.

— Você causou muitos problemas para o meu lorde — disse a Death Eater, pegando-a pelos cabelos, violentamente — Acho, então, que você perdeu o direito de uma morte rápida e indolor. Vou me divertir muito com você...

Ela empurrou-a com força no chão, fazendo-a bater novamente a cabeça.

Com a visão já embaçada por algumas lágrimas mal contidas, Marlene viu a mulher afastar-se, apontando a varinha para alguns vasos. Logo depois, eles explodiram, fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Aquele barulho acordaria a qualquer um da casa.

Naquele momento, ela percebeu o plano de Bellatrix. Não tinha ido para matar somente a ela, mas também aos seus pais. Quando a mulher, gargalhando, deu as costas, Marlene puxou todas as suas forças para levantar-se e jogar-se em sua direção.

As duas caíram no chão e a varinha rolou pelo chão. Era fácil puxar o cabelo da mulher, já que estava todo desgrenhado, embora Marlene tivesse total consciência de que não estava melhor.

— Filha! — ela escutou sua mãe gritar.

— Mandam um patrono para a Ordem! — gritou Marlene, antes de Bellatrix empurrá-la.

Jogada no chão, a mulher começou a rastejar, tentando alcançar a varinha.

— Não desçam! — gritou Marlene, novamente, antes de puxar a outra pela cintura.

— Tire suas mãos de mim, sua traidora do sangue! — rosnou Bellatrix, começando a chutar às cegas.

— Saia da minha casa, sua víbora!

Uma cotovelada em seu rosto afastou-a, dando chance para a Death Eater pegar a varinha e afastar-se correndo, em direção às escadas.

— Mãe! Pai! Aparatem! — Marlene gritou o mais alto que pôde, sua voz quase rasgando a garganta — Vão embora! Saiam pela janela!

Bellatrix estava bem distante, quando ela começou a arrastar-se para o andar de cima, o máximo que podia.

— Vão! — ela continuou gritando.

Pelo caminho, ela pegou um vaso não quebrado, sabendo que não era a melhor das proteções. Um grito feminino fez com que a sua pele se arrepiasse, sentia a morte muito próxima. Chegando ao quarto, mirou na direção de Bellatrix, mas a mulher desviou rapidamente.

— Avada Kedavra! — um raio verde saiu da varinha.

O som de um corpo batendo no chão. Marlene sentiu o ar faltar-lhe. Ela caiu no chão, uma luz iluminou novamente o quarto. Se era um relâmpago ou uma maldição, Marlene não tinha como saber.

— Últimas palavras? — Bellatrix sorria.

_— Eu te... — Sirius começou a dizer, mas ela afastou-se._

_— Não! Não diga isso! — Marlene fechou os olhos — É como se você estivesse a ponto de morrer._

_— É o que eu sinto, não tente mudar isso — ele retrucou._

_— Você não entende... Essa guerra... E se eu morrer amanhã? Você precisa seguir a sua vida, Sirius! — ela insistiu._

_— Impossível! — Sirius já estava irritado com o rumo da conversa — Como pode dizer isso? É egoísmo!_

_— Egoísmo seria eu pedir para você se apegar a mim. Chorar por mim... Não faça isso, você precisa ser feliz._

_— Essa guerra demorará a acabar. O que está me pedindo? Que eu nunca diga essas palavras? Porque eu nunca as direi para qualquer outra mulher._

_— Você encontrará outra pessoa. Viverá a vida..._

_Sirius negava com a cabeça, enérgico._

_— Por favor, Sirius, eu te... — ela começou._

_— Não! — ele riu, secamente — Você também não tem o direito de dizer essas palavras. Se essa guerra nunca acabar, e continuarmos vivos, jamais diremos..._

_— É claro que essa guerra vai acabar! — Marlene disse — Toda guerra acaba._

_— Pois essa está demorando demais — ele reclamou._

Eles adiaram por tanto tempo.

Vendo a situação em que estava, Marlene percebeu que nunca poderia dizer “eu te amo” a Sirius.

Ela fechou os olhos, mentalizando essas simples palavras, como se ele fosse capaz de escutar, onde quer que estivesse.

— Uma pena — Bellatrix disse — Avada Kedavra.

Sirius sentou-se na cama, suando, ignorando as fotos que caíram com sua pressa.

— Filho... — Dorea tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas, acariciando o seu cabelo.

— O que aconteceu? — ele viu a James e Charlus no outro canto do quarto.

— Os McKinnon foram assassinados.


End file.
